Can Josh Take A Leap Of Faith?
Plot At home, Rebecca texts her father hoping to reconnect with him before the wedding. Paula arrives with a veil she made and the two celebrate Rebecca's upcoming nuptials . Afterwards, Rebecca tells Josh how excited she is to have her father here. She's still happy even after receiving a reply from Silas turning down her invitation. Rebecca dons the veil and looks into a mirror triggering a memory from seven years ago. Lost in her reverie she calls Josh "Robert" and when he asks Rebecca who that is she claims it's the name of a new client. Josh goes on to Home Base to attend his stag party with Darryl, Father Brah, WhiJo and Hector. He is bothered when Darryl reveals Rebecca lied to him about a new client. Darryl is also upset upon learning WhiJo doesn't believe in the institution of marriage. Later, Josh aska Father Brah asks if he ever had any doubts about joining the priesthood. Brah says that after arriving at the seminary he was at peace and never questioned his decision. That night at the rehearsal dinner, Valencia in her role as the wedding planner coordinates the event and greets guests. Rebecca doesn't listen to Paula's advice to lower her expectations for her father and makes an embaressing scene when he arrives. She introduces him to Josh and Silas also has an uncomfortable reunion with her mother. Rebecca is overjoyed when Silas agrees to have a father/daughter dance with her. Nathaniel unexpectedly shows up but Rebecca ignores him when she notices her fiancée and father talking. Josh asks Silas about Robert and he recalls that was someone involved with Rebecca leaving Harvard. The next day at basketball practice, Josh confides in Sara his worries about Rebecca's secret. Elsewhere, Rebecca and her father are at a studio rehearsing thier dance. As they practice, memories of Silas' past neglect of Rebecca leads to an awkward moment when he asks for money. Rebecca goes to Dr. Akopian who siggests her father may be the root of her obsession with emotionally unavailable men. Akopian is concerned when Rebecca has a dissociative episode and says 'Robert'. Rebecca suddenly panics about her father leaving and rushes to his hotel to give him a check. Meanwhile, Naomi is agitated when Josh asks about Robert and suggests he forget about it. In Massachusetts, Trent Maddock bribes someone for a file on Rebecca hoping to find something to break up her and Josh. The following morning at Rebecca's house, Valencia and Heather leave with Rebecca for the wedding venue. Josh lingers behind until he is joined by Father Brah who listens to his friend's concerns about Rebecca and advises he talk to her. At the venue, Rebecca reflects on how she's about to get everything she's ever wanted . Back at her home, Trent catches Josh before he's about to leave and gives him a file possibly containing the secret Rebecca's been hiding. Josh goes to Sara but realizes he's falling into his pattern of hooking up with the next available pretty woman to solve his problems. At the wedding, Paula and Rebecca reminisce as the guests mingle outside. Among them are WhiJo and Darryl who put aside their disagreement about marriage and help Madison get ready to be a flower girl. Heather is chatting with Hector and his mom when Valencia asks her to confirm Josh's arrival. At the estates entrance, Heather observes as Josh pulls up in his SUV only to drive off. Josh comes to a decision after struggling to figure things out while Heather and Valencia tell Rebecca and Paula what just happened. Outside the guests wait for the ceremony to start and WhiJo senses something's wrong. Darryl then surprises him by saying he wants a baby after seeing how well Josh and Madison get along. Inside, Father Brah delivers the shocking news to Rebecca that Josh has decided to become a priest. A stunned Rebecca runs outside and heads towards the edge of a cliff near the venue. The guests look on as Paula, Heather and Valencia try to calm Rebecca down when she has another flashback of Robert. He was a married Harvard professor she had an affair with who ended the tryst and broke her heart. She accidentally set his house on fire and was forced to leave Harvard and get psychiatric help at a mental institution. Rebecca faints after remembering all of this and is caught by Paula. As Rebecca blames herself for all the broken relationships she's had Paula assures her it was the men's fault not hers. She stokes Rebecca's fury by telling her she should blame the first man to leave her: her father. Backed up by her friends, Rebecca tells Silas to go and that she never wants to see him again. Once he departs, Paula tells Rebecca that they will make Josh pay for what he did. Rebecca calmly states that Josh Chan must be destroyed and smiles when Paula asks what she has in mind. Recurring themes Songs Debut Reprises Leitmotifs Continuity . **"When Will Josh and His Friend Leave Me Alone?": Rebecca set Josh and Greg's stuff and nearly burned down her apartment mimicking her break up with Robert. }} Production Cast Category:Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes